Chrismas song
by Mana et compagnie
Summary: Un pitit Oneshot pour ma DomoNyan a moi que je nem! Et pour Noël!


Hellooooooo tout les pitit gens !

Aujourd'hui, un mini truc publier à 1h et demi du mat' pour DomoNyan, une des première à m'avoir soutenue et qui m'as encouragée à publier mes fics, même si en ce moment je rame...

Donc, voici un pitit cadeau de Noël pour ma Domo-chan ! Et joyeux Noël a tous !

Crédit Time !

Base : fullmetal Alchemist

Disclamer : Les personnage et le monde dans lequel ils évolu et à hiromu Harakawa

Genre : Romance

Résumé : Le pretexte « La-fic-n'est-pas-assez-longue-pour-être-résumé » fonctionne t-il ?

Enjoy !

…

J'observe avec amusement sa petite tête blonde qui dépasse des montagne de carton de décoration qui s'entasse dans notre salon. Il ressemble vraiment à un enfant, à s'émerveiller devant les girlandes dorées et les boules multicolores, les sortant une à une de leur boites comme le plus précieux des trésor.

La situation et assez ironique. À douze ans, il avait le comportement d'un adulte, et le voici à dix-neuf ans, comme un gamin d'une dixaine d'année, admirant une statuette d'ange.

Il lève les yeux vers moi et aperçois le sourire narquoi qui m'éttire les lèvres. Et comme s'il avez devinner mes pensées, il répond à ma question muette :

« _-Depuis la mort de ma mère, Al et moi n'avons jamais fêter Noël..._ »

Son regard s'asombris soudain et je réalise mon erreur. Je m'approche doucement et le prend dans mes bras. Mes bras se noues autour de sa taille et mon nez se perd dans ses cheuveux.

« _Désolé._ »

Il a une douce odeur de miel et de clous de girofle. Il appuis sa tête contre mon épaule, et me murmure doucement à l'oreille :

« _Mais je compte bien me rattraper cette année. »_

Il se détache de moi, et se retourne vers le grand sapin placé au millieu de la pièce. Cela doit faire un ans que nous avons emménagé ensemble, et c'est la première fois que nous fêtons Noël tout les deux. Moi non plus je ne l'avait plus célébrer depuis que Maes est mort.

Chaque année, il me trainner de magasin en magasin pou aller acheter des cadeau pour sa femme te sa fille, puis nous les rejoignon toutes les deux, ainsi que le lientenant Hawkeye, Havoc, Fuery, Breda et Falman chez lui pour le reveillon.

Je ne l'ai jamais avoué,et je ne le ferais peux-être jamais, mais ces moments était ceux que je préférer par dessus tout.

Et puis, après, ce fut ceux passé avec lui. Même nos disputes devenait des moment presque, je dis bien presque, agréable. Parce qu'il était là.

Comme aujourd'hui. Il attrape trois boules bleu et or parsemées de paillettes, et les place consiencieusement sur les branches, puis se retourne, et d'un geste de la main, m'invite a le rejoindre. Je me rapproche, entrainnant avec moi une guirlande dorée que j'acroche moi aussi.

Peu à peu, le sapin se remplis, et viens l'heure de placer l'étoile. Je tend la main vers la décoration, mais la sienne m'empêche. Le contact de nos peau me fait frissonner.

Il est le seul à provoquer ce genre de réaction chez moi. C'est à la fois bizzarre et exitant.

« _-C'est moi qui l'accroche ! _»

Sa voix, devenus grave grâce au temps, me sors de mes pensées, et je la lui donne. Il se tend sur la pionte des pied, et son bras essait tant bien que mal d'atteindre le haut. Je ne peut m'épêcher d'éclater de rire entendant ses gromellements.

Il se retourne, véxé, et je lui jette un regard désolé.

« _-Laisse moi le faire. Tu vois bien que tu est trop petit..._

_-QUI EST TELLEMENT PETIT QU'IL PRENDRAIT UN MICROBE POUR UN GRATTE CIEL ?_ »

Mon fou rire redouble, et je le sent vaguement me frapper le haut du crâne. Vaguement, car je mobillise en ce moment toute mon attention pour respirer.

Une fois calmé, je me redresse, et l'aperçois, devant moi à me dévisager d'un air indigné. Qui se transforme en surprise quand je le prend dans mes bras et le soulève de terre, pour venir le placer face à la cime de l'arbre. Il place finalement l'étoille en haut de l'arbre, et je le fait redescendre. Mais au lieu de se laisser poser à terre, il s'acroche a ma chemisse. Je lui jette un regard intérogateur, et il me regarde avec un petit air boudeur :

« -Si je descend trop bas, j'arriverai pas à t'embrasser... »

Il tend alors son visage vers moi, et m'attrappe délicatement les lèvres. Les sienne sont douces et molles. Il m'as dit une fois que les miennes était plus rèches. La chaleur d'Ishbal les avait rendus sèches. Et puis j'ai la mauvaise abittude de me les mordiller quand je m'ennuie.

Son baiser et doux, nos bouche dansant dans un ballet lent, s'éffleurant quelquefois ou s'entrechoquant d'autre. L'intérieur de la sienne est moite, nos soufle se mélangent, se croisent et s'apprivoisent doucement.

Comme j'ai du l'apprivoiser au départ.

Nos langue se découvrent avec passion.

Comme j'ai du le découvrir au départ.

Comme je le découvre encore chaque jour.

Edward.

Nous nous séparrons enfin. Un sourire lui éttire les lèvres alors qu'il pose son front sur le mien.

« -Je t'aime…

-Moi aussi Ed. »

…


End file.
